


Key To My Heart

by Written_On_The_Trees



Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [13]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees
Summary: Day 13 of my 31 October Writing Prompts. Prompt:Key.Relationships aren't always easy, especially when one partner has had a bad relationship in the past. But all the best things take time, and Andy is about to remind Lily of that.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949572
Kudos: 5





	Key To My Heart

Standing in the doorway of the living room, Lily smiled to herself as she watched her boyfriend unpacking boxes, and reflected on how far they’d come in the last twelve months.

It hadn’t been the smoothest of roads.

His last girlfriend had fucked him up. He’d never said it - Andy didn’t speak badly of anyone if he could help it, no matter how much the deserved it - but Lily knew his relationship with her had severely damaged his trust in people, and she didn’t blame him. The woman had been in a damn cult: after he’d broken up with her, she’d had other members of her cult stalk him, called him from withheld numbers, tried to hack into all his social media and email accounts, and even tried to steal his mail. It was seriously no wonder Andy was a lot more guarded now; Lily would be too, if she’d been through all the shit he had.

She’d done her best to respect his boundaries, and thought she’d done pretty well (even if she did say so herself). They’d met in public for their first few dates, had gone back to hers when they finally felt they needed a little more privacy, and she always made a point to back off if he looked uncomfortable when she asked questions.

Her friends had warned her that he had all the hallmarks of a man who was cheating on his girlfriend with Lily - and to be fair, they were right; he _had_. Lily had been careful to maintain some separation between herself and Andy, if only in her hear. She’d fully expected to find out she was just his bit on the side at some point, but she never had. Slowly but surely, her relationship with Andy had progressed. He’d started inviting her back to his, got more relaxed using his phone where she might be able to see it, and gotten more comfortable with Lily knowing things that his ex and former friend had both used against him.

Now she was helping him move into his new apartment, one that no-one but his parents knew the address of yet. It made her heart clench to see how much he trusted her now, after the way they had started off, especially when he was sitting on the floor of his new living room, surrounded by posters in frames, a cute little frown between his brows as he thought about which ones were going to go where.

Lily was really happy she’d stuck it out.

_He’s more than worth it._

Andy looked up to see Lily smiling at him, and treated her to one of his own brilliant grins: “Hey, the movers all done?”

“Yup! I’ve sorted most of the labelled boxes into the right rooms, but I left the bedroom and office boxes in the hallway, since I’m not sure which room you’re using for which yet.”

“Thanks, babe.” Andy got up from the floor and crossed the room to pull Lilly into a hug.

Lilly wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tight before pulling back to smile up at him: “I was going to go grab some dinner from that Thai place we saw on the way here – unless you wanted anything else?”

“Thai sounds amazing.” Andy dropped a kiss onto her forehead.

Lilly grinned, tilting her chin to press a kiss against his jaw before she pulled away to go grab her jacket and her handbag.

She popped her head back into the living room to check what he wanted, expecting to find him back on the floor in the middle of his posters, only to find him standing by his own jacket, head ducked to look at some small object he was turning over and over again in his hands. He shoved it deep in his pocket when he realised she was standing in the doorway again, but as much as wanted to ask what it was, she focused on dinner instead.

“You want your usual?”

Andy smirked cheekily: “Are you going to let me steal some of your noodles?”

“Don’t I always?” Lily playfully rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, you do.” Andy grinned: “Because you’re the best.”

“I know.”

Lily laughed, and turned to leave, only for Andy to step forwards, hand reached up to get her to wait.

She turned, curious, because normally Andy had no problem finding the words he needed - but then she saw him swallow nervously, and her mind went blank. Historically, when Andy got visibly nervous, it was usually something was seriously wrong. Lily tried not to panic, but the last time she’d seen him so unsettled was when the court had got in touch with him to tell him that there was a problem with the paperwork for the restraining order against his ex.

She was fully prepared to hear something equally worrying, only to see Andy hold out a small silver key:

“To let yourself in, when you get back.”

“You sure?” Lily asked, trying not to let her caution show in her voice as she took the key: “I don’t want to take your only key.”

“It’s not my only key.”

Lily was still uncertain why Andy seemed so uncomfortable, but continued to go with it: “Okay then, I’ll just give it back when I get in. I don’t want to walk off with your spare.”

Andy reached up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly: “It’s not a spare, either.”

Oh.

_Oh_.

What Andy was trying to tell her struck Lily like a frying pan to the upside of the head.

He clearly wasn’t trying to make a big deal out of it, but Andy was giving her a key to his new apartment. A key. That she could use to let herself in and out of her flat as she felt like, without his permission, or even without him knowing. She wouldn’t, of course, but she could - he knew she could, and even after everything he had been through with his ex, he was still giving her the key that would allow her to pull the same shit she had.

_Oh, Andy._

Knowing he didn’t want to make a big deal of what he was doing, Lily casually pulled out her keyring to slide her new keyring: “Cool, I’ll hang onto it then.”

“Great,” Andy smiled: “This way you can bring Thai whenever you want.”

They laughed, and Lily finally left to go and get their dinner.

She waited until she was around the corner from his apartment building - she absolutely didn’t want to see Andy hugging her keyring to her chest as she tried not to cry from how adorable he was. She knew she had to look like an utter madwoman, but she didn’t care. Andy had given her a key. A key to his safe space that she was one of three people, other than himself, to even know about the apartment - and the _only_ other one with a key.

It was the sincerest way anyone had ever told Lily they loved her - even if the words weren’t spoken aloud. She didn’t have any idea how she would ever let him know that she felt the same, since they hadn’t said that to each other yet…but she’d start by getting their dinner.

And after that…she’d think of something.

_Something good._


End file.
